Superman
by VampWillow730
Summary: Way future fic, as in a hundred years. Everyone is dead. Angel's wounded in battle, and is ready to give up.


Title: Superman  
Author: Emily  
Summary: Way future fic, as in a hundred years. Everyone is dead. Angel's wounded in battle, and is ready to give up.  
Spoilers: Season 3 of Angel, Connor never came back, and Angel got really dark. Season 3 of Buffy too, specific reference to 'Amends.'  
Pairing: Big hints of B/A, but no reunion, or maybe there is, you just have to use your immagination with what I give you!!! Good news though, no C/A!!  
Rating: R, at most. Lots of death, ahhh!!  
Disclaimer: Not mine!! Do I own anything??!! No!! The song, Superman (It's Not Easy) is property of Five for Fighting.  
  
Part 1/1  
  
// I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me //  
  
Angel lay face down on the cold, stone floor. Blood ran freely from the open wound in his side. He tried to apply pressure, but things seemed to fade in and out. He wanted to, but wouldn't it be easier if things were over? If he could rest?  
  
// I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me //  
  
He managed to drap his duster over the wound, and turn over onto his back. He reached for ragged, unneeded breaths. It calmed him.  
  
[Angel swung his sword, and landed a mightly blow on the demon's spiney back. He prepared for another attack, but was caught off gaurd. The demon roared, and swung his powerful fists into Angel's gut, causing Angel to drop the sword and fall to the ground. Angel grunted, and reached for the sword. It was gone. The demon stood above him, sword pointed at his chest. Angel managed to roll out of harm's way, but not before his own weapon pierced his flesh. He screamed in agony and pain, as the demon left him to suffer and die.]  
  
// Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see //  
  
Angel sat up, his wound beginning to heal. Dry blood stained his torn shirt, and the ground below him. What had happened? He'd lost to a demon. Not a first, but a loss. He'd had everything under control. And why had he lost? Because he was cocky. It's not easy to loose, and he knew that. And, it wasn't easy to be him. He'd lost so much, and he felt as if he had nothing else left in this world.  
  
["Please!" a voice cried. "Help me!" Cordelia screamed, as the vampire knocked her to the ground.]   
  
She had been the first to die. And it had affected him. He had loved her. Though not as a mate, but as a friend. She had been careless one night. They were on their way home from patrol, and vampires had sprung out of nowhere. They'd made him watch as she died. She hadn't come back as a vampire, but they had taken the precautions, since Angel had been knocked unconscience after they drained her. Her ashes were scatter back home in Sunnydale. He hadn't even seen *her* that trip, he was too upset.  
  
After that came Wesley. At times, Angel wasn't sorry for Wesley's death. Even after he had some what accepted Connor's disappearance, things had never been the same again. Wesley couldn't forgive himself, and Angel couldn't forgive Wesley. He'd died in his bed, or cancer.  
  
Fred and Gun had lived the longest. They finally got married, and had three kids. They died of old age, at home, together. They had been in love, and Angel had admired them. He longed for Buffy, to be with her and marry her, as Gunn had married Fred. Their love was so sweet, and innocent.  
  
Lorne was still alive, being a demon and all, and often visited Angel. They had become close friends, and Lorne wasn't such a bother to Angel. He was gone for a while, redecorating his sixth bar. Bad luck just seemed to follow the kareokee bar.  
  
// It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me //  
  
Tears streamed down his face, for his lost friends, his lost son, and his lost love. He hadn't seen her in over a hundred years. A long time. She was long dead, in heaven with her friends. He had heard how. She was killed by a Mohra demon. She died instantly. She hadn't even known what had happened, the Mohra had come up behind her and snapped her neck. She had out lived almost everyone else. She'd stayed young and beautiful, a gift from the council, as long as she would continue to fight. She had. She averted many more prophicies and apocolypses before she died. She had truly been one of the best, and the longest to live. He'd gone to her final funeral, and sat by her grave till he couldn't any longer. It had been the hardest, and for a long time, he hadn't fought, but then he remembered what she had said one snowy, Christmas morning.  
  
["Strong is fighting! It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every   
day. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together. But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do *not* expect me to watch. And *don't* expect me to mourn for you, because..."]   
She had stopped, and he remembered the snow that had stopped her. It had given him courage, and strength to go one without her.  
  
// Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything… //  
  
His shanshu had never come, and he was sorry to say, that he was glad. Because, after Buffy's death, and after the courage her words had given him, he had wanted to fight forever. He didn't mind, because she was gone, and he had only wanted to spend his mortal life with her.  
  
// I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees //  
  
That was a lie. He didn't want to go on living. He wanted to die. He wanted it over, and done with. How could he forgive himself for letting such bad things happen to his friends? He had pretended for so long, that they would have wanted him to go on fighting, but he couldn't fool himself. They would have wanted him to have peace. And there was only one way for him to gain peace.  
  
// I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me //  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes. He threw the duster from his body, and a stake clattered out of the pocket. He took it in his right hand, and aimed it at his chest. Now or never. He had to, he couldn't live without Buffy. He'd said so many times that he wanted to go on fighting, but the truth was, he didn't. He wanted to die, so he could be with her again.  
  
He plunged the stake into his unbeating heart. No one was there to watch, as what was left of him swirled into a circle and rested on the cold, damp floor. No one heard the happy tears spill from heaven as rain, from his love, Buffy.  
  
// It's not easy to be me. //  
  
White light swirled around him, and he stepped inside. Walking down the white tunnel didn't scare him as much as he thought it would have. For, he knew he would see his one, true love again. She would meet him in the middle, and this time they really would live happily ever after.  
  
The End!  
  
Do you like?? 


End file.
